darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Prisoner
Undead Prisoners, also known as Captive Undead or Abandoned Hollows, are enemies in Dark Souls II. Undead Prisoner = |-|Captive Undead = Description Having long since gone hollow, Undead Prisoners have the typical emaciated body, balding head and glazed white eyes. Their only clothing is a tattered loincloth. Their corpses can be found throughout Drangleic still clutching the various items they carried in life. Those not yet fully dead will stand to attack only when the player alerts them to their presence. They boast very low health and are not a threat individually; however, they can become problematic when they attack in groups or corner the player. Some prisoners, notably those found in the Gutter, wield Broken Straight Swords imbued with a powerful Dark buff on them, which can deal surprisingly large amounts of damage and thus should be best eliminated before they become an issue. They can also often be found wielding torches and will attempt to burn the player with them. They are highly attracted to light and will rush at the player if holding a lit torch. The ones in the Gutter frequently drop Poison Throwing Knives. Locations *Huntsman's Copse *Grave of Saints *The Gutter Strategy Undead Prisoners are very weak and easily dispatched, only becoming problematic if they manage to sneak up behind the player or attack in groups. They should not be underestimated, though, as they can deal a considerable amount of damage if the player is caught in their flurry attack, which may also stun-lock them, allowing stronger enemies to attack. Drops *Prisoner's Set *Broken Straight Sword (sword-wielder) *Homeward Bone (Grave of Saints only) *Lifegem *Poison Throwing Knife (The Gutter only) *Simpleton's Spice (Grave of Saints only - rare) *Small Blue Burr (sword-wielder) *Small Yellow Burr (sword-wielder) *Small Orange Burr (sword-wielder) *Torch (torchbearer) Invisible prisoners In Scholar of the First Sin, many invisible prisoners have been added throughout the various areas of the game. All of them have at least a guaranteed drop of one Smooth & Silky Stone, although in some cases they can even drop a Petrified Something. They are usually found near light sources, like braziers or in well illuminated areas, and can be located by their projected shadows: Forest of Fallen Giants *On a corner, near an unlit brazier at a dead end on the floor above the chest with the Mail Breaker. No-man's Wharf *Sitting by the house in front of the Pharros' contraption. The Lost Bastille *Near the Tower Apart bonfire, in the outer area past the explosive powder room where the Pursuer spawns, up against some stone debris to the left of a chest. *In the corner of the cell next to Straid's. Sinner's Rise *Inside the first upper-left cell. Huntsman's Copse *To the left of an unlit brazier located in a darkened area which has a big circular pit at its center. Shaded Woods *To the left of the King's Gate that gives access to Aldia's Keep. Doors of Pharros *After the axe-throwing Gyrm Warrior, enter the alcove to the right with a sitting Gyrm. The prisoner is on the far side of the brazier. The Gutter *Next to an unlit brazier on the slanted walkway, just before the Upper Gutter bonfire. *On top of the tower-like structure containing the Mimic, sitting next to the unlit brazier. *Next to an unlit brazier surrounded by regular prisoners, underneath a platform containing a chest. *At the fog door before the Central Gutter bonfire, next to the brazier on the right. *Below the Central Gutter bonfire, on one of the platforms containing braziers. Drangleic Castle *Up against the castle wall to the left of the main gate, right past the hole in the wall where several Royal Swordsmen come from. *On the right, as one enters the small treasure room guarded by a Royal Guard and which contains a Sublime Bone Dust. *Behind the cage where the Milfanito is imprisoned. Shrine of Amana *Sitting in the deep water at the edge end wall, just to the right of the final building before the Demon of Song boss fight. Undead Crypt *In the left alcove at the entrance, near the Undead Crypt Entrance bonfire. *In the room with two Leydia Witches, sitting next to the rubble blocking the left staircase of the first set of stairs. *Against the side of the stairs leading to the corridor to Agdayne's room. *Up against the wall to the left of Agdayne. *On the edge of the platform found below and to the left after exiting Agdayne's room. *Sitting to the left and right of the skeleton in the room with the hole, after the corridor with the two Imperious Knights. *In the corner of the room where the Nameless Usurper invades. *In the small bell room below the staircase as one enters the passage that leads to the area boss. *In the same area, four at various locations between the mausoleums and the walls. Aldia's Keep *Found on the left side as one approaches the main entrance to Aldia's Keep. *Found in the small room that has a dragon statue lever, on the left. *On a corner, to the right of the elevator that takes the player to the Dragon Aerie, past the Guardian Dragon boss room. Notes *Some prisoners in the Gutter may vomit upon the player, extinguishing their torch. *In Scholar of the First Sin, there are two non-aggressive prisoners in Huntsman's Copse that will run away from the player when approached and then wait at a new location. They have guaranteed random drops which are usually more valuable than those from regular prisoners. Gallery DARK SOULS™ II Scholar of the First Sin 20151027182815.jpg Torch Undead.png|Torchbearer Videos '']] Footnotes Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies